A Reversal of Destiny
by saloir sun
Summary: A story set in medieval times Harry the chosen one must face Voldemort as the prophecy dictates, Dumbledore is still a meddling old coot, Luna is a woman disguised as a man, Draco is a king, Tonks is an assassin, and Harry is a GIRL? AU H/D SB/LL


To any onlooker it would seem a normal scene on a normal day just a normal old man telling children stories as most old people do, but this was no normal old man and this was no normal story

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful and peaceful kingdom it's people were happy it's rulers were fair and just and it's king and queen were so very in love with each other. In this kingdom it was something of a legend how the king and queen banished the evil lord voldemort and fell in love while on this quest, for when the king and queen met it certainly was not love at first sight-

A young boy of about eight years with scruffy blond hair interrupted the old storyteller with a question "but that's not what my mommy and daddy told me"

Rather than becoming defensive and brash as many who were being questioned by a child would the old story teller merely turned to the boy with a knowing twinkle in his blue eyes and replied " ah yes, but your parents weren't with the king and queen while they were on their quest to stop voldemort were they"

The young boy merely looked up to the old man in wonder "you were there when it all happened you met the king and queen"

With a chuckle that sounded far to mysterious for an old story teller the old man smiled secretively "met them why I was the one who set them up in the first place. now I want quiet so I can finish this story it all, started out with a young boy named Harry Potter"

---------------------------------------------------------

Power, whether it was a lot or a little, man craved it and let it govern his life kings let it govern the life of his people. It was ironic really people sought out power for control and power wound up controlling them. It was a never ending cycle that had been going on so long at such a subtle and extended degree, that very few people ever noticed it. No very few people indeed ever noticed the way their constant hunger for power subdued their growth and turned them into little more than animals, lusting and hungering after ever saw the shackles fastening around their necks and forcing them to lust after it.A dark hooded figure walked through the early morning crowd. Everywhere the eye could see, people were pushing and shoving, trying their best to get through the thick mob that formed every morning. In the distance one could hear bargains being struck deals being made and fights breaking out over petty squabbles, the voices of the guards trying their hardest to rise above the buzz of the market place. He smiled at that you think those idiot guards would have realized by now that it was futile to try to out shout merchants I mean shouting things out to a large crowd of people was their specialty how the guards could ever hope to compete with that he did not know, but he strongly suspected that the guards just did this for show and never actually believed that their few voices could rise over that of the huge crowd before them. Coins passed on from one person to the next in a hurried hooded figure for a moment did nothing but stare he was in awe at being surrounded by so much money.

He quickly shook his head as if to simultaneously shake out all distractions as he observed the crowd in the market. This was an opportunity that could not be city of Hogsmeade was completely entrenched with flags and banners, announcing the coronation of their new king.

Twenty four year-old Draco Malfoy was to be crowned the king of the country later that afternoon.

In honor of that momentous occasion the entire country was in a state of confusion as they heavily prepared for the celebrations that were to mark this joyous occasion.

The figure pulled the hood of the cloak over its face. It was a great day for thievery honestly between the chaos and drunken celebration the young thief felt like Christmas had come early. He had to concentrate very hard to not rub his hands together in anticipation as he collided with an overly obese man.

"Watch who you bump into woman." The man said brusquely, sneering at him until he took a closer look and laughed a deep annoying laugh that made Harry want to pull out his vocal chords with his bare hands " you are not a girl are you? No just a small runt of a boy".

"Whatever you say fat man." Harry sneered under his breath in a whisper he hoped the man would not be able to make out.

"Did you say something?" the man snarled "because if you did I would like to inform you incase you did not know that I am Crabbe Daniels governor of Lantrophy and it would do you no good to insult me you impertinent fool.

"Sorry sir I don't know what got into Me." Harry whispered in what he hoped was a humble manner as he lowered his head. It was in his best interest not to anger this man for all his stupidity the governor had power to match.

The man looked down at him as if he were an animal not fit to live in the company of other human beings and responded " well see that it does not happen again peasant he purposely bumped the smaller boy with his shoulder as he left with a victorious smile, but in his departure he failed to see the victorious smile of the boy as he held the man's sachet of money in plain sight and laughed for if the man didn't bump into him for revenge the boy would not have been able to get close enough to the man to pick his pocket. The fat man moved on, still unaware of the theft committed to his person.

"Moron" snorted the boy as he quietly laughed and continued his journey through the crowd.

But what neither the governor nor the thief noticed was an old man with long white hair and an even longer white beard with twinkling blue eyes who had watched the whole thing. He had finally found Harry Potter and he had a plan to put into motion

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888Luna

Lovegood ached all over she currently felt as if someone had taken a large bat and beat her to a pulp with it. Which to tell the truth that crude situation was not that far off the truth. She had just spent an entire day training with Sirius Black the king's head general, and he was infamous for his slave driving ways among the young knights and today he felt like he had to be especially hard on her.

God that man infuriated her which was big deal because no one had ever managed to get under her skin before though that fact was not for lack of trying.

The knights were especially hard on her because they believed her insane in fact they even called her loony Lamound because of her dreamy way of speech and her strong belief in crumpled horned shanruqks (**sorry to interrupt but does anyone know how to spell those animals Luna's always talking about because I am so lost crumpled horned what?**)After a moment Luna finally gathered enough strength to stand up and strip.

Shedding her armor her armor was a chore but the hardest part of all was removing the binding on her breast oh if only she didn't have to wear those bindings they were terribly uncomfortable, but alas this was the only way it was common knowledge that women weren't allowed to become knights so parading around disguised as a man was Luna's only option although it didn't mean she couldn't dream.

With a sigh she turned to look at her nude form in the mirror dressing as a man most of the time made it hard for Luna to remember what she looked like as a woman so every once in a while when she was sure she wouldn't be interrupted she stripped and looked at herself in the mirror naked and tonight she was fascinated by what she saw she was the spitting image of her an adolescent Luna had always been different which ignited a lot of talk about her and her behavior. Her mother before her had been the youngest and most beautiful princess of a small distant kingdom.

Although her mother Serenity's kingdom was far very small and Serenity was the youngest of six sisters and last in line for the throne she had no shortage of suitors. For Serenity was known as the golden princess a title given to her by the mysterious arch mage Dumbledore it was said that serenity's beauty was so great powerful kings had wage war over her hand in marriage, but Serenity paid no mind to any of her suitors until king Malfoy's half brother lord Lovegood that father always told her the story of how he met her mother as a bedtime story he would always tell it the exact same way every time. Luna had heard it so much she remembered it word for would start of like this " it all started when I was twenty nine and had just blown up half the castle doing one of my experiments and as usual your uncle Lucius had a hissy fit why I don't know I mean I blow up parts of the castle quite often you would think he would be used to it by now, but no as punishment he sent me to Anthrophy you see Anthrophy at the time was in need of a diplomat it seemed the kings of two neighboring kingdoms had decided to go to war over the hand of the princess Serenity again so they were in need of a neutral party to handle negotiations. So that night I packed my things and was on my way to Anthrophy to act as a diplomat for the next year. The journey it' self was a month long and by the time I finally got there I was understandably irritable when I saw a menacing looking group of men closing in on a very frightened looking young girl I ran towards the situation without even thinking to call upon my guards. which now that I look back on was a very fool hardy thing to do, but it all worked out for the best anyway. So back to the story I gallantly rushed in to go take care of those thugs and save the damsel. It wasn't until I received the first punch from the leader of the group that I remembered the fact that I could not fight my way out of a paper bag. Lucky for me before things got to bad a cloaked figure showed up and in the words of onlookers pounded those men black and blue all over. Just as I was going to thank the cloaked figure the leader of the group got up and ran towards the cloaked figure with a knife. Unfortunately for the cloaked figure the man was coming up behind him and he had no way of knowing what was happening so with a speed I never knew I possessed I jumped in the way of the knife, and got stabbed instead. I was losing so much blood I knew I wouldn't be able to stay conscious. The last thing I saw was a golden haired goddess watching over me. I woke up a week later in the hospital wing of the palace with your mom by my bed side it turned out she was the cloaked figure that took on over a dozen men single handedly and the rest my little moon shine was history"

Remembering that story reminded Luna why she wanted to be knight so badly it was in her blood. Her mother was a great warrior one of the greatest there of was, and Luna felt it in her blood. She knew she too was to become a warrior like her mother.

But lately it had been harder to pose as a man and Luna realized she would have to use a glamour to hide her more feminine features just the ones on her face though, training with Sirius Black was tiring and she could only spare a small amount of magic for a glamour. Meaning she couldn't hide her now large breast and small petite figure.

Which only made things more difficult for her as a knight she was expected to be big and strong, but unfortunately for her she had stopped growing at a measly height of 5'2 which was short even for women. As she looked into the mirror her depression started to fade and she even found herself smiling she Loony Lovegood had grown into a beautiful voluptuous woman with a wink to herself Luna blew out her candle and went to sleep

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sirius Black tried to clear his mind as he loosed himself from pants and stared at the woman before him. She was beautiful seductive most men would kill for a second with her, but for all her beauty she could not make him forget her so instead he roughly grabbed ripped her dress off carrying her to his bed. Her long legs tightened around his waist, as he stroked them before gripping her hips and thrusting himself into her until he was so deep that she hot, tight velvety feel of her drove him mad as she whispered unmentionable things in his ear. Sweat glistening in the moonlight he slid himself out of her once, to the tip, enough to make her gasped loudly as she came for the third time that night stories of his skills were legendary, and she was delighted to discover first hand that those stories were in no way embellished. Sirius just continued his frenzied pace until he came with a grunt

He rolled over and turned to her "I ripped your dress but you can take my robe instead" he gave her his most charming smirk and rolled over signaling to her it was time for her to leave

Later that night Sirius laid in bed thinking he had given up trying to get any sleep that night and quickly became lost in his thoughtsLuna Lovegood, she was an enigma and Sirius just couldn't get enough of her. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that the most beautiful woman he had ever seen seemed to be having some sort of illicit affair with his strangest knight Looney Lamond. No; there had to be a logical reason for her sneaking into the young knights room at odd hours of the knight in just her undergarments.

Why would the king's first cousin be involved with his strangest knight. Sirius was not much fond of the court, but he did know a thing or two about court etiquette and this would most definitely be frowned ever since that day one month from today that he had spied the young Luna Lovegood the stunning first cousin of the soon to be king in her undergarments sneaking into Lamound's room Sirius found he just couldn't stop thinking about her 888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry walked into his small house happier than he had been in ages he made a killing in the market place today after he finished with the governor he managed the extract sachets of money for seven other governors three lords and seven wealthy merchants in short he had stolen a small fortune and because of this he was elated. That is until he noticed the old man sitting in his kitchen drinking his tea" just who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house" he exclaimed angrily

If possible the old man eyes just twinkled even more " ah young Harry Potter how you have grown I made a promise to your parents Harry and I intend to keep it, but I've noticed that you have been using your talents for things that they were not meant for and because of that I'm going to have to place a curse on you, but I will ask you not to worry too much as it will all turn out fine in the end"

And with that the young Harry Potter fell to the ground unconscious although he did not realize it at the time falling unconscious was a blessing in disguise for when he woke the next morning he was properly rested for his discovery" THAT OLD COOT TURNED ME INTO A GIRL"And with that said Harry potter fell unconscious for the second time within twenty four hours entirely distressed by the fact that he was no longer a he but a she

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco Malfoy could barely hold back the sigh of dismay as he looked around his city. Tonight was the formal ball to celebrate his coronation, but all he could do was shake his head as he thought about what the power hungry royal council had done to his country in the ten year period they had been ruling after his parents died. His people were being robbed of their rights and riches and he would make sure he put an end to it now that he was finally able to take the would set things right for his people, his parents, and for himself with a silent prayer he stood up ready to go face his future"Dragon what are you doing here by yourself, I may be wrong, But I thought you had a ball to get to"He couldn't help the way his eyes lit up as he gave her one of his rare smiles "Luna you're here" just the fact that she was here made him feel as if he was halfway to completing his goals. And she replied in the same dreamy fashion she always spoke in "well of course I'm here who else would I be but myself unless I were a drowny haired kumfa" And try as he might he couldn't stop the incredulous look that came over his face one would think that growing up with his cousin would have made it impossible for him to be surprised by her oddities, but alas that was not the case "drowny haired what?""a drowny haired kumfa is a creature that can take any shape-"You mean like a shape shifter-"no if I meant shape shifter I would have said shape shifter a drowny haired kumfa is very similar to a shape shifter with one glaring difference a drowny haired kumfa's hair is always wet no matter what shape they take that's how you can tell if the person you are with is really that person it's also why they are called drowny haired" she finished with a look of concentrated perplextion only Luna could pull off after saying something so absurd and he couldn't help but smile because she was Luna his Luna and he loved her oddities and all. With a formal bow he held his hand to her "well my lady would you care to be my escort to the ball?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry was angry no he was more than angry he was infuriated after waking up and realizing that crazy old coot had cursed him he had gone everywhere in search of the conniving old wizard. He had even gone to some of the shadier parts of town in search of answers, but no one knew anything, and he finally had to take a break from his search as night fall approached. His search had alerted him to one fact he was a very attractive woman. And he knew it would do no good for a woman as attractive as he apparently was to be out at night. He could fight but he couldn't take on more than a few men and with his transformation he wasn't as strong. So as much as he wanted to find that old man he didn't want to risk being attacked and raped the thought made him shiver he honestly didn't know how women could stand it the lustful looks, the muttered innuendo's, frankly it was driving him crazy. The last thing harry expected was to walk in and find the old man he had been searching for so desperately in his kitchen drinking his tea again. With his ever present twinkle Dumbledore turned to face the young harry potter again "I see your back from your long journey searching for me no doubt?"

Harry couldn't help the slightly homicidal gleam that appeared in her eyes as she responded "turn me back now old man I learned my lesson now what do I have to do to get you to turn me back" Dumbledore merely smiled "after the ball tonight an assassin will make an attempt on the king's life while he is on his bed sleeping you are to save him, and you had best hurry if you wish to make it on time the assassin will strike in less than half an hour"

And to his surprise harry was already out the door

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The ball like any other royal ball was big and grand with lots of royalty from neighboring kingdoms, but what this author wants you to notice is the woman with platinum blonde hair in the furthest corner of the ball room trying her hardest to look inconspicuous If one had to describe her they would say she looked like any other aristocrat nothing strange about her, but if one were to look closer they would noticed the almost predatory gleam in her eyes as she watched the king drink and laugh merrily. But alas no one noticed her or even paid the slightest bit of attention to her well no one but Luna Lovegood who had a talent for seeing through facades of all types

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

If one had to describe how Draco felt at that moment it would be tired, more tired than he remembered being his entire life "Luna would you please inform everyone that I am going to retire for the night to my quarters"

"no I will walk you to your room and stay with you the night" she then looked at him as if she were daring him to object Draco knew better than to argue with Luna when she was in one of those moods so he merely shook his head and yawned he really was tired "ok whatever you want Luna let's go"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sirius black couldn't believe his luck when he spotted Luna Lovegood with Draco Malfoy. He had been waiting all night to get Luna alone, but for some strange reason she wouldn't leave the kings side it was as if they were joined at the hip. So when he spotted her leaving the ball with the king he decided he had waited long enough now was the time for him to take action.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 Draco couldn't help the smile that overcame his features when he saw Sirius Black started approaching them he knew Sirius's reputation with women, but he also remembered when Sirius had come to him the day he discovered Luna was taking nightly visits to his star pupil, and even if the man didn't know it yet he was in love "hello Sirius I don't believe you have had the pleasure of being formally introduced to my cousin Luna". And with a dramatic flair that was no one but Sirius could pull off he kneeled and kissed her hand "it's a pleasure to meet you I've been watching you all night and I feel I must say this you are the most radiant creature here". Unfortunately Luna and Sirius were too absorbed in each other to notice that the young king had slipped away unguarded.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry was working on pure adrenaline through some miracle it had taken her a little under twenty minutes to run to the castle now all she had to do was sneak past those useless guards. Which she guessed wouldn't take very long she wasn't a master thief for nothing

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tonks could hardly believe her luck for a moment she had thought her mission had failed when she noticed Draco's stupid little cousin was suspicious and refused to leave his side, but thankfully her idiot uncle Sirius Black had distracted the kings nuisance of a cousin for her. Now all she had to do was kill the king she could hardly stop herself from licking her lips in anticipation tonight was going to be a great night.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry nearly had to put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from breathing to loud luckily she had made it in time and the king was still alive.

The first thing Harry did was take Draco's sword she decided that if she was going to save him from some assassin the least he could do was spare his sword. She couldn't help but stare at the prince his hair was so smooth and silky like strands of silver in the moon light. Harry came to the conclusion the young king was fascinating. He looked so peaceful when he slept; like an angel. At that precise moment, Harry heard someone.A cloak figure in black held a sword to the king's throat" you my handsome king will not live beyond this night" with that the figure lifted it's sword with the intent of bringing it down upon the king's neck only to meet resistance in the form of another tried with all her might to overpower the invader, but she felt awkward in this new body giving the invader more of an advantage.

She swiftly side stepped a swing meant for her neck and attacked the invader relentlessly.

The attacker was an expert and though Harry thought herself to be somewhat of an expert swordsman this mans skill was completely beyond her. There was no way she would be able to defeat that man with just a sword.

_But thankfully I can do something I'm sure he can't._

With that thought Harry telekinetically pushed the black cloaked attacker to the left as she slashed his right arm _Oh yeah that's going to leave a mark_. Sadly although the wound was bleeding profusely the attacker was otherwise unfazed by the attack and Harry could feel herself tiring out. She was unsure how much longer she could keep up with this frenzied pace.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco had no idea why he was so tired it was barely midnight and he was considered the best warrior in the nation he had more endurance than this. No his fatigue was not just unusual it was magic only magic could bring the great king Draco Malfoy to his knees almost too tired to make the trip to his bed. At that thought a chill went up and down his spine. Now he regretted leaving Luna at the ball. The look Luna had in her eyes should have been enough warning for him that something was wrong. At least if Luna were with him he had full faith that even if he were incapacitated Luna would keep him safe at all cost but unfortunately he left her with Sirius and now he would have to face his fate alone with that thought Draco Malfoy collapsed into a dreamless sleep.

As the cold metal of a large emerald ring bit into his tired hands Draco gained a new sense of awareness. His spirit had somehow found a way to break out of his body it was called soul projection it was a Malfoy family power, but Draco's parents were killed before he was able to learn how to evoke it.

_It seems I may have a chance of surviving yet; all I need to do is go get Luna_

Suddenly Draco felt a cold chill go through his incorporeal body as a sinister snake like voice spoke.

"Oh no young Malfoy I can't have you calling out for help that would ruin my plan so instead you will stay here paralyzed; a witness your own death" Voldermort hissed

"I should have known you would have a hand in this show yourself you coward"

"you young malfoy should watch your mouth thank your gods that I am not with you what you are witnessing is only an added precaution put on that little ring of yours to ensure that you are not able to foil my plans now I must take my leave Tonks will be arriving soon to take care of you and I wouldn't want the nuisance Sirius black sensing my presence now would I? No, that would ruin everything"

With that Draco was forced to watch as a young girl with long black hair and glowing green eyes made her way into his room. The young girl ran to his side with what looked like relief?

_What's wrong with her she's just staring at me she hasn't even made an attempt to kill me yet. What are you playing at voldermort? _

Suddenly both Draco and the girl noticed a figure at his balcony. When Draco looked back the green eyed girl he noticed had seemly disappeared into the darkness around his room, and he found himself wondering if she was ever there in the first place or if he just imagined her.

Suddenly the figure in black held a sword to the Draco's throat" you my handsome king will not live beyond this night" with that the figure lifted it's sword with the intent of bringing it down upon the king's neck and Draco's sadly awaited his death

When the object of Draco's demise met resistance in the form of another sword he was shocked to see his imagined green eyed girl wielding his own sword in defense of his life.

With that Draco made a firm decision he would marry her. If he lived he would marry this green eyed girl who risked her life to save his.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

_All I need to do is throw him off balance but how I practically sliced his arm off and he didn't even bat an eyelash; not that I can see his eyes or anything_. As Harry slashed jumped and duck her luck eventually ran out as the masked man ran his sword straight through her abdomen. _God that burns, I never agreed to die for this stupid man that's what his knights are for. _She knew none of her wide swings would land on the invader, but her plan was to lure the invader as far away from the king as possible. _Wait; his knights were the fucks are his knights how can they not know he's being attacked. God I'm a fucking idiot a shielding spell! there's a shielding spell around the room! I need to break it so I can alert the guards!_ With a new plan and some hope that perhaps she wouldn't die tonight Harry continued to fight with a new vigor. She levitated to avoid a low swipe of the assailant's sword and landed behind him_. _With power she knew came with knowing your only other option is death Harry knocked the assassin's sword out of his hands. While the assassin was distracted with the task of evading Harry's half hearted swipes and simultaneously getting his sword back Harry searched for what the focal point of the shielding spell could be. The tricky thing about spells of the nature of a shielding spell is that the focal is so easy to spot when ones looking for it. But without precise knowledge of what one is looking for the focal point is nearly impossible to detect. It took Harry less than a second to realize the focal point of the spell lay on and emerald ring on the kings right hand. Gathering the last of her energy Harry performed a full body bind on the assailant and ran for the ring. With an air of desperation and an accompanying trail of blood pouring from the wound on her stomach Harry removed the emerald ring from the king.

Harry had never been so relieved to see someone open their eyes.

The king firmly grasped a hold of the sword in her hand and turned to her with a kind smile. "you can rest now I will handle the intruder"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Just as he was about to lean in for a kiss Luna's eyes snapped open with wildness to them that Sirius had never seen "Draco is in danger I have to save him"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Her bottom right arm was burning like hell and she was quickly realizing she had failed her mission to kill the king, her amour was a mess, and she could no longer contend with throbbing pain in her right hand. Tonks knew if she didn't break this body bind now she would have no chance of escape. She was strong but there was no way she would be able best Draco Malfoy in a fight. If she were at full power perhaps she could come out to a draw with him, but that stupid meddling bitch, whoever she was had already exhausted her.

The gods must have been on Tonks side because as she thought those words said meddling bitch in question could no longer hold her with the body binding spell and Tonks was released

As she noticed movement return to her limbs Tonks began stalking round Draco as a panther would its prey. Just as she was about to make her move to momentarily incapacitate Draco and escape the door to Draco's room was kicked open to reveal a surprisingly angry Luna lovegood with Sirius Black quickly following.

Sensing her impending doom Tonks used the distraction to jump out a window and do a mid air apparition.


End file.
